


Friends in need part 3

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Friends in need [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inhumans (Marvel), K10verse, Romance, Song: see you again, The Retreat Safe House (Marvel), by Charlie Puth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: K10 and Skye go to the retreat and then Gonzales shows up





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes the finale of this trilogy, I hope you like this.

  
I was in my room packing for my trip to the retreat so I could watch over Skye while she recovers. I had to let Skye come first before my personal feelings for her. Skye had gone through something called Terrigenesis and it gave her powers that can cause earthquakes, but I think it has more to do with vibrations than the manipulation of the earth itself. I finished packing and met up with Phil Coulson and Skye in the hanger.

“You ready to go Kaden?” Coulson asked

“Yes sir” I replied as the three of us boarded the Quinjet.

Coulson flew the jet while I sat next to Skye to keep her company. She looked scared, I don’t blame her when I got my powers I was scared that I would hurt someone. “Skye” I said

“what” she replied

“Believe it or not I know what you’re going through, I was afraid when I first got my powers but Nick was there for me through it. Now it’s my turn to be there for you, hopefully in time you’ll come to see these powers as a gift rather than a curse.” I said

“Thank you, Kaden” she replied resting her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and gently stroked her shoulder to comfort her. I looked at the casts on her arms, I made it my goal to help her control her powers. Skye quietly fell asleep, I stayed there with her. Then I noticed Coulson looking back at us and he was smiling.

We landed at Retreat, it was a cabin designed by Bruce Banner to house gifted individuals. What I personally liked about the place is how peaceful it was. The cabin is in the woods by a lake, a very ideal place to clear your head and relax. Skye and I got settled in, I put my stuff in my room while Skye did the same in her room. When I came back out Phil said “Kaden, I need to talk to you for a minute outside”

“Okay, lead the way.” I replied

When we got outside Coulson said “Kaden, thanks for doing this, I’m glad I could count on you”

“No problem, and uh listen about my feelings for Skye”

“You have my blessing”

“Thanks Phil, so anyway has there been any news on Ward?”

“Nothing, he knows how to cover his tracks thanks to his training”

“I really wish things went differently with him sometimes”

“So do I, but we can’t do anything about that now, anyway I’m off take care of her”

“I will” I said as he walked back towards the Quinjet. I watched him take off and I went back inside.

I didn’t see Skye, I assumed she was still in her room. I went up to her door and I heard her crying. I knocked and she said, “come in” and I opened the door and walked in. She was sitting on the bed wiping away her tears. I felt bad for her, she didn’t ask for this, but the again neither did I, I was just a ten-year old kid when I stumbled upon the Ultimatrix. I sat next to her on the bed, and I hugged her. We didn’t say anything I just held her while she cried her heart out.

“No matter what I’m going to stand by you, no matter what.” I finally said

“I feel like a monster.” She said between sobs

“You are not a monster, you have been given a gift, you just need to find a way to control it.”

She looked up at me and smiled. “Can I confess something to you?” she asked

“Sure, you can tell me anything.”

“I wish Ward was here sometimes.”

“Why?”

“It’s because he understood me, never judged me, I don’t care whether he was evil or not, he was someone I could talk to”

“I wish things went differently with him too, I first met him when I was on one of my early missions, we worked together on that and got on pretty well, hell he even saved my life”

“Really?” she asked

“Yeah, we were raiding a warehouse when he noticed a laser sight pointed at my head, he tackled me out of the way and took a bullet in the shoulder, it was the first time someone had ever taken a bullet for me.”

Skye was stunned by the story “What does that tell you?” she asked

“That there is still a good man hidden under all of that darkness.”

When night time came around I decided to build a fire outside with Skye. We sat by the fire and looked at the stars.

“It’s amazing that three years ago, we were still wondering if there was life beyond earth.” Skye said

“Yeah, I know what you mean, then the Chitauri came.” I replied

“What was it like in the battle of New York?” she asked

“Where do I start?” I said “I remember being on the Quinjet with Spider-man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Captain America. I thought it was going to be the end for me, so I called Nick to thank him for everything he had done for me.”

“That must have been hard for you to do?” Skye replied

“It was” I said and I looked at her “But I’m glad we won, and stopped Loki”

“What did you do after New York?”

“I went back to being an Agent for a while, worked with Cap and Widow on a few missions with S.T.R.I.K.E.”

“What is Captain America like?”

“He is literally the nicest guy on the planet, we would spar a lot, talk about what it was like back in forties, he also told me a lot of stories about his best friend Bucky Barnes.”

“You mean the Winter Soldier?”

“Yeah, Steve is working on finding him, last time I heard he hasn’t had much luck.”

“Are you okay?” I asked

“Yeah, I am with you here” Skye replied, “You make me feel safe.”

Then there it was the heat I felt when we almost kissed, the feel of it was even stronger this time. We looked each other in the eyes, and we slowly closed in on each other. Then our lips connected in a deep and slow kiss. I was in heaven for about 30 seconds, then our lips parted.

“Whoa” she said, “That was amazing”

“Yeah” was all I had to say, I was speechless at how good the kiss felt.

The next night Skye and I saw a Quinjet approaching. “Did Coulson say he was coming to check up on us?” Skye asked

“He would’ve called ahead” I replied, “Stay here if I’m not back in five minutes run, okay”

“Okay” She replied and I went outside to check

As I got closer I heard a woman talking “Use ICERs only, if things get out of hand” I recognized the voice it was Bobbi. I immediately ran back toward the cabin, Skye followed my directions and was running. “Go I’ll hold them off” I said and she nodded as I entered the cabin.

A part of the strike team approached the cabin while Bobbi and some bald guy followed Skye. The moment they came right up against the door I turned my skin to diamond and rammed the door, I started taking down fools left and right. I finished up and chased after Bobbi. I got there when the bald guy tried to shoot Skye “SKYE” Bobbi yelled as the bullet discharged.

Then Skye deflected the bullet with her powers and the shock wave sent the three of us flying. Then Skye was taken by the guy who took her father from the stadium. When I got up I grabbed baldy by the throat and pushed him against the tree. I took out my Five-Seven pistol and aimed it at this head. “Tell me who you’re working for now.” I yelled

“Kaden wait” Bobbi said

“Don’t fucking move” I said as I pointed my backup (a Walther PPK) at her

She put her hands up and said, “Kaden just come back to base with us and we’ll explain everything there.” Part of me wanted shoot her right then and there for lying to everyone, but thankfully I thought better of it. I let go of baldy but I punched him in the face any way.

“Why’d you do that?” Bobbi asked as we walked away

“Because I felt like it” I replied as I holstered my weapons.

We boarded the Quinjet along with the strike team. One of them tried to take my weapons but I broke the guy’s hand in three places and that stopped any further attempts. When we landed in the base, Bobbi escorted me to Coulson’s office and I saw someone I didn’t expect to see.

“Agent Gonzales” I said stunned

“Agent Overstreet” he replied. Robert Gonzales was my SO when I first became an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I thought he had died during the fall.

“What are you doing here?” I asked

“Trying to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D.” Gonzales said

“Robert forgive my language but, what the fuck was that back at the retreat? One of your men tried to assassinate Agent Skye.”

Then I noticed the hole in Coulson’s desk where Fury’s toolbox was supposed to be.

“My apologies” Gonzales said as he walked over to me with his cane assisting him “I specifically gave orders to have her brought in alive” he said as he glared at Bobbi

“I know when you’re lying Robert, you sent them there to kill her”

“We believed her to be a threat, but I guess I jumped to conclusions, I am sorry” he was telling the truth this time “Come sit” he gestured toward the chair in front of him as he sat down “Agent Morse”

“Sir” she replied

“leave us” Gonzales said with authority and Bobbi did so.

I sat down and said, “tell me everything, and I want the whole truth, none of that cryptic crap, I’m not in the mood.”

Gonzales went on to tell me what happened to him the day of the fall. He told me about what happened on the ship he was stationed on, the Iliad. He told me of how he, Mack, Bobbi, and Anne Weaver valiantly fought off Hydra to protect the precious cargo on board. It also explained the cane because his leg was shot.

“Okay, I believe you on that, but that doesn’t explain why your faction decided to raid the Playground, people could have gotten killed.”

“Given the circumstances of Coulson’s return from the dead we felt that he might be unhinged.” Gonzales replied

“Coulson is a good man, I can’t imagine anyone better as director.” I said defending Coulson “plus Nick hand picked him to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“I know Fury raised you after your parents died Kaden, but you have to put your personal feelings aside when it comes to the agency.” Gonzales replied

“I know that, I care about S.H.I.E.L.D. as much as anybody, there shouldn’t be different factions, we need to be one agency.” I said with passion in my voice

“There’s that attitude I remember” Gonzales commented “I admire that passion Kaden I do”

“I know but please trust me, not just because I was your rookie, but as your friend.” I replied holding out my hand

“what the hell, what’s life without taking a few risks” Gonzales replied as he got up from his chair and took my hand and it turned into a hug.

I walked out into the hall and baldy walked passed me and he had a massive bruise on his face and a bandage on his nose as he walked into the office. “you pissed him off, didn’t you?” I heard Gonzales say as I walked away, I chuckled a little bit. I went to the lab and saw Simmons treating Mack for wounds. I saw Fitz sitting down, he looked lost, I sat down next to him to keep him company. “You okay pal?” I asked

“I can’t take being betrayed again” Fitz replied

“Leo, Mack didn’t betray you, did he hurt your feelings yes, but he still cares about you”

“How do you know that?”

“I’m a good judge of character” I answered

I was walking toward the training room when Bobbi came up to me, I walked passed her trying to ignore her. When I finally reached the training room I finally responded.  
“Kaden, please understand, I wasn’t trying to hurt anyone.” Bobbi pleaded

“bullshit, you lied to us for months, you were trying to get your hands on the toolbox” I shot back “this agency has been through enough already.”

“I know that” Bobbi replied

“Not to mention you defied Fury’s orders to sink the ship along with the cargo.” I said

“I was doing what I thought was right.”

“Did you even stop to think what Hydra was going to do once they got their hands on the Monolith?” I asked as I vented out my anger “Look I’m sorry for blowing up at you like that, it’s just we’ve lost a lot of good people to Hydra and I don’t want S.H.I.E.L.D. to suffer any more than it already has.”

“I know” Bobbi replied as we hugged forgiving each other

Meanwhile Fitz was sitting in his room when Mack came in. “Hey Turbo, is it alright if I come in?”

“Sure” Fitz said nervously and Mack closed the door behind him and sat down next to him.

“Look Fitz I’m sorry for not being honest with you from the start.”

“Why?” Fitz asked

“I didn’t want hurt you more than you already were.” Mack replied

“Just promise me no more secrets.” Fitz said

“I promise” Mack said with honesty “Now get some rest, you like you could use it.”

“Okay” Fitz said as Mack left. Fitz then reached into his backpack and in it was the real toolbox, the one that Bobbi had taken was a fake. That night Fitz snuck out of the base to keep the toolbox safe.

The next morning, I met with Jemma in the lab. “Fitz is safely away” I said with discretion.

“good” she replied in a worried tone

“Don’t worry, he’s stronger than you think.” I assured her

“How long do you think we can keep this charade up?” she asked referring to the fake toolbox laid out on the table

“As long as it takes for him to get it to Coulson” I replied

“Agent Simmons any progress?” asked Anne Weaver as she walked in and saw me “Oh, Agent Overstreet.” Anne Weaver is a veteran S.H.I.E.L.D agent, and was also good friends with my parents.

“Agent Weaver” I said with a hint of resentment in my voice “Good to see you alive and well.”

“I appreciate the sentiment” she replied, “I just wish we could have met under better circumstances.”

“So, do I” I replied and I turned to Simmons “I’ll just leave you to your work” and Simmons just nodded as I walked passed Weaver to exit the lab. I went to the training room to blow off some steam. I was punching the heavy bag when Gonzales came down the stairs. I saw him and I stopped.

“I haven’t seen you that stressed since your parents died.” was the first thing he said, Gonzales was also my parents’ SO, and Nick specifically chose him to train me.

“Yeah well, I’ve been a little anxious since Skye went missing” I replied, “has there been any sign of her?”

“I’m afraid not” Gonzales replied

I went and sat down on a bench, taking a sip of water.  
“I’ve never seen you this concerned for one person before.” Gonzales pointed out

“Well she’s special” I said with a hint of a smile on my face.

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” Gonzales asked with a small smile on his face.

“Man, nothing gets by you, yeah I am in love with her.” I replied, “I just can’t explain it, the first time I saw her I was immediately attracted to her” and Gonzales sat down next to me.

“That must mean she’s the one” he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

“Robert I know about the rules of fraternization between agents—“

“Don’t worry I’ve hated that rule ever since I first joined.”

Over the next few days, things went back to normal. Coulson, Fitz, and Hunter had returned, Phil stayed on as director while Gonzales and his crew would serve as a sort of oversight committee. Then Grant Ward returned along with Agent 33, he was working as an independent contractor, but that didn’t make us trust him any more than we could throw him. When we were boarding the BUS, Skye was there and I couldn’t hold in my excitement, I said “Thank god” and I walked up and hugged her. She then went on to explain what happened, about the teleporter whose name was Gordon, her mother and a few other things.

We then went on a rescue mission to Alaska to save Mike Peterson AKA Deathlok, and a friend of Skye’s, Lincoln Campbell. The mission was a success although the BUS was shot out of the sky, and Ward got away. Then the whole thing with Ultron happened, I had to leave to go fight alongside my fellow Avengers, we won but we also had a casualty, Hulk also went into hiding and hasn’t been seen since. We also gained several new members to the Avengers.

When I returned several days later, Agent Gonzales was there to greet me. “Kaden, I’m glad you made it out in one piece.” said my old SO as we briefly embraced. We walked to Coulson’s office, discussing the issue with the Inhumans. I was standing beside Skye as support.

Things with Gonzales got heated when he said, “These people could be a great threat.”

“They will be a threat if we provoke them.” Skye countered

“I agree with her Robert, we need to be careful. We could be facing a war if we’re not careful and after Sokovia, I would like to avoid another conflict so soon after Ultron” I replied

“Okay then, I’ll help with the negotiations.” Gonzales said

We agreed and Gonzales was on his way to the hanger to go to Afterlife. I was needed at the base so I couldn’t go with him. I decided to see him off.

“Robert” I said and he turned around

“Yes Kaden” he replied

“I just came to say that if things go south I want you to know how grateful I am for everything you’ve done for me.”

“Kaden, you are one of the best agents I’ve ever trained, maybe the greatest, I know you’ll do well.” he said putting a hand on my shoulder. “May the Force be with you.” (translated from Spanish)

“and you” I said as we hugged. This would be the last time I would ever see him.

Then Coulson came to me “Kaden, Agent Morse hasn’t checked in since she left, I need you to go find her, I’ll send her last known location to your phone”  
“Yes sir” I replied and I exited the base.

I looked at my phone and it showed me her last known location. I used the Ultimatrix to transform into XLR8 and I sped off. I found her Quinjet, and I checked the inside for clues. I decided to check the on-board camera. I hooked up a USB cable to the camera itself and connected the other end to my phone, ‘God bless Leo Fitz for making such awesome gadgets.’ Fitz made modifications to my phone so it can interface with S.H.I.E.L.D. equipment.

I looked at the surveillance footage and to my surprise Agent May was with Bobbi, but I saw her leave with Gonzales which could only mean one thing, Agent 33 was here and her accomplice was Ward and they had taken Bobbi. I walked out of the jet and looked around the immediate surrounding area around the jet. I put on my sunglasses and sifted through the settings to see if I could find a trail. I found footprints that belong to standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D boots. I followed the trail to a warehouse. I stayed out of sight, and called Coulson “Phil, Ward has Bobbi, I need backup ASAP.” I said

“I’ll have May and an extraction team there in thirty.” Coulson replied

 

“I have to go in now, lord knows what he and 33 are doing to her.”

“Kaden no, wait for backup.”

“I’m sorry Phil, something’s wrong with the signal, your breaking up.” I said making static noises.

“Kaden, don’t you dare” and I hung up on him.

“Sorry Phil, but I have a friend in need of saving.” I said and I went down the hill approaching the warehouse cautiously.

Meanwhile in the warehouse itself, Ward and 33 were torturing Bobbi when they got an alert on their security cameras and they saw me on the monitor “How did he find us?” asked Agent 33

“I don’t know” Ward said loading his gun “but I’ll take care of him” and he walked out of the room, leaving 33 alone with Bobbi.

I cautiously walked through the warehouse with my Five-Seven pistol in hand in a tactical stance. When I came to a hallway I hugged the wall, I peeked to get a good look, I didn’t see anyone so I continued. I listened for footsteps, and I heard Ward approaching from a distance as I came upon an open room. I got into cover and used my hearing to find his location, I started shooting when I found him.

“Kaden, I didn’t expect Coulson to send you, old friend” Ward said arrogantly

“I don't know if we're still friends, after what you did to Fitz.” I replied with venom in my voice

“I didn’t have a choice, it was either launch Fitz and Simmons into the sea or put a bullet in their heads.”

“Did you even think about what would happen to them?” I asked as I shot at him and changed cover, “Fitz ended up with brain damage due to a lack of oxygen because of you, I had to help him recover and every day I wanted to cry for him, but I all I had was anger towards you, you betrayed us to Garett a madman.”

Ward then shot back and changed cover “Don’t get me started on Skye, she loved you and you broke her heart, if I was in your shoes I would’ve chosen her.”

“You think I don’t regret it but I do, I never meant to hurt her.”

I cut him off by saying “well you did, and you’re going to pay for it.”

“If that’s the way it has to be.”

Then we both jumped out of our respective cover, and ran at each other shooting and every shot missed, our magazines were empty so we threw our guns on the floor and started fighting hand-to-hand. The fight took us to a hallway, we matched each other blow for blow, all the anger and betrayal I felt towards Grant all this time was coming out. I had him pinned to a wall and started punching him repeatedly, he blocked one of my punches and headbutted me. I was disoriented for a second, and I chased after Ward, I tackled him and slammed through the dry wall, we were covered in dust but neither of us cared. We each picked up a loose pipe, and continued fighting, our weapons collided with each blow at lightning speed, we were both trained well I. If I were to describe it, it felt like a lightsaber dual. I struck the pipe out of Ward’s hand and hit him in the ribs and where Skye shot him. He recoiled in pain, and I picked him up and slammed him to the ground. Then I grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket and slammed him to the wall and put my hand around his throat. I took out my backup weapon, a Walther PPK and aimed it at his temple.

“Take me to where Bobbi is now, and I’ll let you go, but if you make a move you and your girlfriend’s brains will be splattered across the walls of the warehouse. You got me?” I said angrily

“I got you” Ward replied

“good, now walk” I said as I nudged him forward at gunpoint.

I got to where Bobbi was being held and Agent 33 (Kara Lynn Palamas) was holding her at gunpoint when I came in with Ward who was also at gun point.

“Let him go, or she dies.” she said

“You kill her, he dies too.” I said stone faced, Bobbi has been like a sister to me, I was determined to save her.

It was a stalemate, neither of us moving, I was just buying time, When I heard May and the extraction team breach the door I threw down a flash bang and picked up Bobbi bridal style in the confusion.

I carried her back to her Quinjet, and lay her down gently. I then started checking her for injuries, her fingers were bleeding due to the torture she endured, and her leg was broken, I used a medical brace to keep it in place until the doctors at the base could look at it.

“Kaden, is that you?” she asked feeling a little groggy

“Yes, I’m here sis, you’re okay.” I replied taking her hand

“What about Ward and 33?”

“That doesn’t matter now, what matters is that you’re safe, and we’re going home.” I took off my jacket and covered her with it so she could be more comfortable.  
“I’m sorry Kaden, I’m sorry for lying to you.” she said

“I forgive you, now save your strength, take deep breaths.” and she did as I said

I then used my communicator to contact May “Agent May this is Agent Overstreet, do you copy?”

“I copy Kaden” she replied

“Agent Morse is safe and I am taking her back to base now.” I said as I sat down at the cockpit and started prepping the jet for takeoff.

“Copy that Kaden, get her home safe, and good work.”

“Thank you, Agent May, over and out.” and I started flying the jet back to the playground.

I was a few miles away from the Playground when I called in and said, “This is K10, requesting permission to land.”

“Coulson, here, is Agent Morse with you?”

“Yes, but she’s injured, I need a medical team when I land.”

“Roger that Kaden, Medical will be on standby, you are cleared for landing”

“Thank you, Director, over and out.”

Then I made my final approach, the hanger doors opened and I landed safely. The medical team then loaded Bobbi on to a stretcher and took her to the med bay.  
I then went to Coulson’s office to be debriefed. After the debriefing Coulson said, “Kaden I have some bad news”

“What is it Phil?” I asked

“Gonzales is dead, Skye’s mother Jiaying killed him.”

I was stunned, I didn’t even bother to ask Coulson what happened to his hand. I went to my room, and I burst into tears. Robert Gonzales wasn’t just my SO he was one of my best friends. We spent 5 years together, he trained me in all the aspects of being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, I was honored to have him as my mentor. After I dried my tears I went to the lounge and sat at the piano. I closed my eyes and began to play.

See You Again by Charlie Puth

 _It’s been a long day without you, my friend_  
_And I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_We’ve come a long way from where we began_  
_Oh, I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_When I see you again_

Mack, Fitz, and Jemma were walking by the lounge when they heard the piano, they were curious because hardly anyone used the piano. They walked in and saw me playing.

 

 _Why’d you have to leave so soon, yeah?_  
_Why’d you have to go?_  
_Why’d you have to leave when I needed you the most?_  
_cause I don’t know how to tell you without feeling much worse_  
_I know you’re in a better place but it’s always gonna hurt_

 _Carry on_  
_Give me all the strength I need_  
_To carry on_

 _It’s been a long day without you, my friend_  
_And I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_We’ve come a long way from where we began_  
_Oh, I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_When I see you again_

May and Phil were talking in the hall and they heard the music and me singing “Is that, Kaden?” asked Melinda

“Yes, he does this when he grieves” Phil replied and they walked to the lounge joined by Skye.

 _How do I breathe without you? I’m feeling so cold_  
_I’ll be right here for you ‘till the day you’re home_  
_Carry on_  
_Give me all the strength I need_  
_To carry on_

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah_  
_Hold every memory as you go_  
_And every road you take_  
_Will always lead you home, home_

They were all there watching me, I didn’t even notice, Fitz and Jemma were recording it with their phones because it was so beautiful to them. Jemma had tears falling down her face as I began to finish the song. Skye was tearing up as I sang, she knew what I was going through better than anybody.

 _It’s been a long day without you my friend_  
_And I’ll tell all about it when I see you again_  
_We’ve come a long way from where we began_  
_Oh, I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_When I see you again_

 _When I see you again_  
_When I see you again_  
_See you again_  
_When I see you again_.

When I finished the song, I opened my eyes I saw that I had a small audience: Skye, Phil, Fitz, Jemma, Mack, and Melinda. I calmly got up, bowed and left the lounge and went back to my room. I sat on the bed, and was just silent. Skye later came in and sat next to me. She put her arm around me and I started to cry again, and she held me. We had both lost people that day, she lost her mother, and I lost Gonzales. We just ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Everyone else was speechless after I left the room. Mack went back to the garage, May and Coulson went back to his office, and Fitzsimmons just sat at the table.

“That was beautiful, don’t you think Fitz?” she asked

“I agree, we all grieve in different ways.” Fitz replied, “listen I know that this may not be the best time but, would you like to go out to dinner sometime?”

Jemma smiled and said “yes, I would love to” and Fitz smiled in return.

Jemma then went to finish logging in the Monolith into the inventory. She had no idea what was about to happen, but we’ll leave that for another time.

Never the End…

Epilogue:

I left Skye sleeping in my bed as I got up. I went down to Vault D to see her father Cal.

“Daisy?” he asked as I entered the room.

“Your daughter’s asleep Dr. Zabo.” I replied

“Oh, please call me Cal.” he replied

“Okay Cal, I just came down to see how you are doing.”

“I’m fine, just grieving.”

“I know the feeling, I lost my parents when I was 12."

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Cal said with sympathy

“Thank you” I replied

“You know now that I think about it Daisy told me a lot about you.”

“really, what did she say?” I asked humbly as I sat down

“She told me how you helped her through the transition period with her abilities, how you shared your experience when you first used your own, and for that I’m eternally grateful you were there when she needed a friend.”

I was amazed at the man I was talking to, it wasn’t the crazed lunatic I encountered back in Wisconsin, but a loving father.

“I was glad to help her, Cal it’s what friends do for each other”

“But what you did was so much more than just friendship” he said “I can tell that you’re in love with her, and for that you have my blessing, just promise me one thing”

“What is it Cal?’ I asked

“Keep her happy Kaden.”

“I will Cal, I will” I said as I got up and shook his hand.

The next day S.H.I.E.L.D. wiped his memory of everything that happened with Skye, Jiaying, and The Inhumans. But, I am glad to know that he gave me his blessing. He is now working as a veterinarian in a nice quiet part of Los Angeles, I hope he enjoys his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are always appreciated. the follow up to this will be called the Hive saga, and it will be a little darker, so stay tuned.


End file.
